Family
by PrincessNatasha
Summary: McKenna finds out that she has a brother and sister that she never knew about. What will happens when she decides to find them and brings her problems and her friend's problems with her? R/r
1. Prologue

A/N- K this is my disclaimer. I don't own any of the people from The Fast and The Furious. I only own McKenna and Adara. So don't take them. Enjoy.

Characters

Name-McKenna Elizabeth Morgan

Nicknames- Keni and Slut ( said w/ love from Adara)

Age-15

Height- 5'5"

Weight-100

Hair-Black. Think Mia's color

Eyes-Dark blue

Summary- She lives with her mom and whoever her mom is w/ at the moment. She hates her mother and the feeling is mutual. She runs away a lot and to make money she prostitutes herself or strips. She is anorexic and a cutter.

Relation- Dom and Mia's half sister.

  
  


Name- Adara Rose Carrington

Nicknames- Dara and Bitch ( said w/ love from Keni)

Age-16

Height-5'4"

Weight-105

Hair-Black

Eyes-Dark green

Summary- Lives with her step-father her basically just ignores her and she runs away w/ Keni to get away from her abusive boyfriend. She is bulimic and is also a cutter.

Relation- McKenna's best friend.


	2. Keni finds out

Chapter 1

  
  


The door slammed as fifteen year old McKenna ran out of her house. She was angry. She unbelievably angry. But at the same time she was also a little sad. She had been lied to. Her whole life she had been lied to. Late last night she had been arrested again for prostitution. While at the jail she was told that her mom had died. They let her go since this had happened at they felt she needed to go home and deal with it. They had only actually charged her a couple times and she had just had to stay in juvenile detention for awhile. But oh well back to the present happenings. Her mother's death didn't faze her to much since her mother had been that in name only. When she got home she was hugged by John who had been waiting for her. John was her mother's newest husband. Surprisingly Keni liked him. He told her that he was sorry about her mom's death and that he hoped she would stay out of trouble now that she was left to him. Keni said that she would try and probably would since she had no reason to run away now that her mom was gone. 

The next morning Keni decided to go through her mom's stuff. While going through the drawers she came across some pictures and letters. The pictures all showed four happy people. Her mom, some guy, and two kids who were both smiling happily. Other than her mother she didn't know anyone else in the picture. She decided to satisfy her curiosity and read one of the letters. 

Dear Mom,

I wish that you hadn''t left. I understand why you did though. I know that it is hard for you to be here with the memories of dad and of me going to prison. I hope that you are happy where you are. Of course I'll take care of Mia. Nothings going to happen to my sister as long as I'm around. I love you.

Dominic

Keni gasped. Mom? He called her mom!? She thought. She looked at the picture closest to her. 

"Oh my...I have a brother and sister." She whispered. "Shit!" She yelled. "She lied to me! She fucking lied to me!"

Keni ran to her room and the safety of her razor. A few quick cuts on her arm calmed her down. But not for long. She was soon angry again. Thats when she ran out of the house. She ran to the one person who truly loved her. Her best friend Adara.


	3. Making plans and leaving this place behi...

Chapter 2

  
  
  
  


When Keni got to Adara's house she saw that the light in Dara's room was on. So Keni walked over there and knocked on the window so that Dara would let her in. 

"Hey Slut." Adara greeted Keni as she opened the window.

" Hey Bitch." Keni said.

" Whats wrong?" Dara asked after seeing that Keni had a troubled look on her face. "Are we running away again?"

"No. Well...we might be. My mom died." Keni replied.

"Oh. I thought you'd be happier about that. I mean your free now." Said Dara confused about why Keni was so upset.

"Thats not why I'm upset. I found out that I have a brother and sister."

" Shit!! No way!" Dara shouted in surprise. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Do you think I should try to find them? I mean look at me! You know all the shit I've done and been through. They would probably hate me." Keni sounded worried when she said this.

"Yeah well I still love you despite everything and since they are family I'm sure that they will to. Even if you don't want to see them don't you think you should at least let them know that their mom died and that you exist?" Dara asked.

" I suppose that you are right."

"Think about it this way. What is there here for you?" reasoned Adara.

"Well nothing but you. Hey...Would you want to go with me? I mean I don't want to go alone and it would get you away from your step dad and your ass of a boyfriend." asked Keni happy about her knew idea.

"You would really let me come with you?" Dara asked hopefully.

"Of course I would. Besides I need somebody to drive." Keni said this with laughter in her voice.

"Oh man this is gonna be so kewl!! I can't wait to get away from Mark and all of his shit. Of sick of working so hard to both obey him and try to cover up the bruises he causes."

"I'm happy your gonna get away from him. We'll pack tonight, I'll get the address from the letters, and then we'll leave tomorrow night. That work for you?" Planned Keni.

"Yup. I'll see you tomorrow."

"K. Bye."

"Bye."

After that Keni left to go back home. She went and found the address. Hollywood....kewl. She thought. She grabbed the letters, pictures, and some of her mom's stuff that she liked. Then she headed to her room to pack her stuff. She packed her clothes, makeup, cds, knife, journal, and some other stuff. When she heard John come home she went to go talk to him and fill him in on what was going on. He was surprised when she told him because he hadn't known about any of this. He told her that he understood and that he hoped she would fine happiness there. He reminded her that he loved her and that if things didn't work out she always had a home with him. Then he gave her some money, hugged her, wished her good luck, and then he went to help her finish packing.

The next day at around 10 Adara came to pick Keni up. She had a huge bruise on her jaw.

"Oh my god Adara! What happened!?" Asked a worried Keni when she saw it.

"Mark. He flipped when I told him I was leaving." Dara said sadly.

"I'm sorry" Keni said giving her a hug.

" I'll be okay. Lets get outta here." Said Dara eager to leave.

After that they started the drive from San Diego to LA. Most of the drive was silent. Each girl was lost in their thoughts. Sooner than Keni wanted they reached downtown LA. Am I ready for this? She thought to herself as they drew closer to their destination.


	4. The Meeting

Chapter 3

  
  


A/N- In this story Jesse is alive, Brian is gone, Letty is in Mexico, and Vince is away somewhere recovering.

  
  


As the car turned onto the street that would lead to their destination Keni really began to get nervous. Her hands started to sweat and her stomach started doing flip flops. Dara glanced over at Keni and saw the frightened look on Keni's face. 

"Keni don't worry. Everything is gonna be okay." said Dara trying to comfort Keni.

"I hope so." Keni said as she tugged down her sleeves and looking to make sure her scars and cuts were covered.

"It'll be okay." Repeated Dara.

Keni thought that she was gonna faint as the car pulled into the driveway. As she got out she realized that her legs were shaking. She grabbed her purse and made sure that the letters and pictures were in it. Shakily Keni made her way to the door. Dara was following right behind her. After standing there for a few minutes Keni knocked on the door. Her knock was answered by a cute, young looking blonde.

"Hi. Can I help you?" He asked.

"Um..." Keni started but Dara elbowed her. " I'm looking for Dominic or Mia Toretto. Is this the right house?" Keni asked.

"Yeah this is the place. Doms out back right now. Come on in. I'm Jesse." Said Jesse.

"Thanks. I'm McKenna and this is Adara." Keni said introducing herself and Dara.

They followed Jesse through the house and out to the back where Dom was sitting. He looked up when he heard them coming.

"Hey Dom. These two girls want to see you." Jesse said before introducing them.

Dom got a curious look on his face when he saw McKenna. She looked vaguely familiar.

" Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked her.

"No. We have never met. But I look like my mother and you know...knew her." Keni said with a trembling voice.

"Whose your mother?" Dom asked her.

Instead of telling him her mom's name she took two pictures out of her purse and handed them to him. He looked at the first one and it showed him, Mia, his dad, and his mom.

"How did you get this?" He questioned with suspicion in his voice.

"Look at the other picture." Was Keni's response.

When he did he gasped. It showed Keni and his mother.

"Thats your mother?" He asked even though you could clearly see that it was.

"Yeah"

Dom just looked at her in shock before managing to say "Oh my god..."


	5. Revelations and Realizations

Chapter 4

"So you're my sister?" Dom asked to make sure he was understanding this correctly.

"Well...half sister. But yea." Keni replied.

"Wow...And who are you?" He asked Adara.

"I'm her best friend." Dara explained.

"Oh. So McKenna how is mom? Is she with you?" Dom asked.

"Shes dead." Keni said flatly.

Dom's mouth dropped. NO! His mind screamed.

"When? How?" He asked barely able to get the words out.

"A few days ago. She overdosed on whatever she was taking." Replied Keni is the cold voice she used when talking about her mother.

"Oh man..." After Dom said that he went inside. " I need to be alone right now. But you two stay here."

" I guess he really liked her." Said Keni.

" You didn't?" Questioned Jesse.

"Hell no! She was a horrible mother. Always with a new guy and doing drugs. She never cared about me." Keni said with bitterness in her voice that was clearly heard.

"I didn't think that Dom's mom was like that. From what I heard she was a really great person." Jesse said with confusion in his voice.

"Well judging from Dom's reaction she must have loved them and stuff." Keni said feeling a little jealous.

Suddenly a voice called out.

"Dom? Jesse? Anyone home?" Called out Mia when she didn't find anyone in the house.

"Hey Mia! We're here." Dom shouted down the stairs. "But we need to talk."

Mia gave him a questioning look which deepened when Jesse, McKenna, and Adara walked in.

"Mia meet McKenna and Adara." Introduced Dom.

" Please call us Keni and Dara." Said Keni.

" Okay. Well I think that you, Mia, and I need to talk." Said Dom.

"Dom whats going on?" Mia asked sounding a little worried.

" Lets go upstairs. There is a lot to talk about." Dom said.

With that the three of them walked upstairs.


End file.
